The subject matter of this specification relates to a method, including an associated system or apparatus and computer program and program storage device, for Black Oil Delumping that is used to convert wellstreams from a black oil simulation into their constituent components when a compositional representation of the wellstreams is required.
Black oil reservoir simulation still has wide application in the petroleum industry because it is computationally far less demanding than compositional simulation. However, a principal limitation of black oil reservoir simulation is that it does not provide detailed compositional information necessary for surface process modeling. Black oil delumping overcomes this limitation by converting a black oil wellstream into a compositional wellstream thereby enabling the composition and component molar rates of a production well in a black oil reservoir simulation to be reconstituted. This specification discloses a comprehensive black oil delumping method based primarily on the compositional information generated in a depletion process that is used initially to provide data for the black oil simulation in a typical workflow. Examples disclosed in this specification show the accuracy of this method in different depletion processes including: natural depletion, water injection, and gas injection. The specification also presents a technique for accurately applying the black oil delumping method to wells encountering crossflow.